The Sins of the Past
by lokiking747
Summary: A person has wha has commited one of the greatest horrors in human history has left this time at his execution.  He is transported to Mass Effect and joins sheppard at the begining: Eden Prime.  Watch as this strange creature of a man reshapes history.


Mass Effect: The Sins of the Past  
>Verse One: The Sin of Murder<br>Chapter 1 "The Beginning"

I walk in line to my death. The place was bleak and dark with concrete walls and guards to make sure that these orange jump suited inmates don't try to prolong their predetermined existence. I didn't care I what these idiots do now though- I'm only three pleads of confession and final words away from my doom in the white room. Now two. Now one. Here I go: the guards nearly drag me into the most loved room in the country, for this is where all the worst ones go to in the end. "Ha" I mutter. The government doesn't even recognize us as people. We're just simply called 'the worst ones'. I go into the white room that's nothing but a chair and a window to for about one quarter of the families my death would make happy are here. This is to say the room was overcrowded. The guards moved cautiously into the room, as if they could die at any second, but also savoring this moment of weakness the very longest. The onlookers seemed to be on their toes just to see what would happen next, like it wasn't obvious.

Many people wonder how they will end. Me, I promised long ago that no matter what I do I'll do it smiling, even dying. I broke that promise once and I won't do that again. I let the guards attach me to the chair. "Do you have any last statements?" asked someone on the loudspeakers. "Yes I do" I reply in a calm voice. "It does not really matter now about what I did, nor what I say now will make any difference, but know that _he_ doesn't belong here". Pointing at a guy with a low haircut and a WWII fighter jacket. And just as the audience started to notice him, and he ran, someone pulled the switch and 10,000 volts of electricity swirled around me- I saw a blue sky. _Strange thought this would hurt more. _Then it did. It was the most immense pain, and then the blue sky vanished into blackness.

Then I came to. I was in a strange place of all different colors and even stranger music. I looked at my hand and saw a sight to behold: My entire arms were covered in random line of charred skin like I had fifth degree burns or greater that went past red and orange and went to very black black. It was then the pain came pack and I felt what I had just experienced only double time. I started to scream out loud and people started to crowd around me. No not people, but creatures- lizards, salamanders, masked three finger people, and… blue strippers! They frightened me so I started to crawl away, more afraid for them but not for me. I was on the brink when a walking shark took notice of me, made a call, and got his gun ready. That threw me over the edge and as the adrenaline kicked in I backed out, so my body did the only thing that it knew how to do- fi-no- Kill!...

_Jack stared at the TV monitor. "It's been 3 standard months since the mass murder of New Years eve in 2080." The asari on the screen reported. It was the same report on all TVs across the Citadel. " This unidentified human- as you can see from the security_ _footage- just appeared in a flash of black and red light in Cloras Den, and not even a minute latter started killing everyone with his charred bare hands. This human has become the first being in galactic history to kill a fully armored Krogan Battlemaster with their bare hands. The total casualty list was 503 dead civilians with 1040 injured and 300 C-sec officers- all dead. That same night he escaped in an unregistered modified cruiser he stole with keys from a later victim. He's still at large and no leads to his whereabouts, if anyone has any leads there is a reward of 2,000,000 credits. Now in other News these cute genetically modified cerebus puppies are on the rage…"_

_ Jack stopped listening soon after. He was drunk at a bar he went to day and night the last week during his free time. He asked the Batarian bartender to turn off the TV. When he said no, Jack put a barrel of a fully loaded revolver in the B.B.'s mouth were not even the most advanced mass effect shielding technology could save him. He has had a very stressful week and was about to blow the things head off but a teenage human saved his life. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder. This seemed to calm the man and he put his gun away and took another sip of his blue drink. The young man sat down next to him but drank nothing. _

"_What have I done?" Jack asked almost mumbled in his drunkenness. "Released Earth's most prominent killing machines of the 2__nd__ through 10__th__ millennia" The 'kid' answered the rhetorical question nonchalantly. "I didn't think it could get this bad. This happens the month after I get back from China and America. All I thought about was public revenge for what he did, I didn't think that the Rift would explode and not only take him through time and space but to a different universe all together. I somehow followed him to here but not only was I too late; I can't get back without having to jump through a lot of random dimensions back to my earth." Jack nearly cried. The 'kid' laughed and said"Now you know how an inexperienced non-universal based Time Lord feels." He then takes the man's watch and punched in a few numbers, then gave it back. "Now your vortex manipulator can travel between these two planes o' reality, the time skip being three months here equals two weeks there. Now you've been gone for about an hour over there, go get some rest and take care of what you need to take care of. As you boss I won't take no for an answer and I'll see you back at work tomorrow. With a push of a button and a flash of light they left to the other side._

Phuku woke up this morning with a smile. It seemed that he was alone. For once in his life on this planet he was able to do his research in piece! And just as he got out of his room- "Surprise"- Morpheus come out of nowhere and attacked bear-hugged him. "How's my green friend doing today?". He asked like he does every day. "Can I at least have breakfast first today?" Phuku more told than asked Morpheus. He let go (much to Phuku's lung's relief) and went into the other room to make breakfast. Probably this peanut butter and jelly crap that he's been choking on for the last two years. But while he had time he decided to scan his room for any imperfection that might've occurred during his sleep. Large king sized bed-Check. 2 windows- check. A bookshelf as large as the 15 meter ceiling- check. A desk next to his bed with a light function- Check. All the main furniture being purple- check. Now for the smaller things: Bed folded, a volume of "Life, What its made of, and How to manipulate it" and other such novels and sources, Halo- tv check, check and check. The windows were closed- chec… Wait a minute here!

There was usually smoke in the air because of living within a few miles of the Prothean elevation site just south of here. The drell would usually wake up to here the gods' awful loud noises of machinery and his test room would literally shake with the vibration, but not today. Edin Prime was many things but quiet was not one of them. "Breakfast is ready" Morpheus cheerfully yelled as he brought in his tray of food: Prime's aquatic equivalent of a space cow hide. (It may seem unlikely but it tasted extremely good) Phuku turned around and saw a human – roughly a teenager, maybe older- with somewhat dark skin and long hair tied up in a ponytail. Some freckles and a large nose with reddish orange eyes made up his face. His arms and legs were slender but his ands and feat were like a gunsmith- large and muscular. At an inch or more shorter than the drell (around 5' 10" or 11") he was a force to be reckoned with even with his outfit choices. He wore a yellow- white robe and baggish pants with a black muscle shirt underneath a large piece of paper with writing on it- sort of contradicting his extreme child-like demander. But long sleeves were meant to cover up the scares. The drell, Phuku, himself was only wearing a purple robe and undergarments, for he just woke up and didn't have time to change. He was a 6 foot tall drell, with an extra greenish skin and more on the scrawny side.

Morpheus just stood there with his tray smiling that big impossible smile, like his job was to eat candy, while his drell master tried to find out what was wrong. After a long 10 seconds of pacing the room he finally heard the gunshots. He looked out the windows again and saw beings no creature in galactic society ought to _not_ know. A bunch of small metallic white creatures led by a large red one. And it was coming this way! Phuku turned and said "Get to the car now, we need to go to the lab!" then noticed a half of his breakfast was in the boy's mouth. "Hey" he yelled at the human. Morpheus could only smile and shrug while saying a childish "Sorry." That's when the _monster_ broke into the demolished the door to the room. Assault rifle in hand it aimed it at the 2 males. There wasn't even enough time to go for the house mass-effect fields. Not that they'll be useful now anyways.

"You will be Morphy. You will be" said the master as he fell into his memories from the shock.

**A/N. So the first chapter of my first fan fiction. Pretty good, huh? I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. A murderer, a time agent, a ghost and a drell master with a human servant. This could get interesting. I know, lots of questions, right? Well it is the first chapter but hopefully some will be answered next chapter. Oh and it's the Jewish New Year, Rosh Hashanah, when I uploaded this so Shana Tova everyone and at least try to to be good for the next few weeks. Thanks again and Goodbye!**


End file.
